Vampire Pact
by grayshadowbird
Summary: Kanda family been cursed for the longest time, and on Halloween night he finds the one who can help brake it for good. AU vampire Kanda/ vampire Allen. one shot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone I though it would be cool to write a Halloween story for everyone, it is a one shot with Kanda/Allen but I may turn it into a story later it all on the reviews and the plot bunnies... or my best friend who helped me a little with some idea of the story. But hope you all enjoy... and for those that don't know i do my own editing and i don't own D. Gray-man.

Vampire Pact

Kanda looked around the club it was normal night for him nothing special at all but for Lenalee it's her night, it was one of the few nights she could go out in her normal clothes she wore for casting spells and no one would say anything.

"I'll never understand witches." Kanda flagged the bartender who grabbed a bottle and slide bottle towards him. taking it before any mortal grabbed it Kanda took a swing out of it feeling the blood flow down his throat, being a vampire had its ups and its down, mostly downs right now. Being a club with others creatures of the night mixed with some mortals dressed up like creatures of the night was not his idea of fun. but Lavi was paying for the drinks so he was not going to complain even with the headache he was getting from the music and different spell many wizards, witches, and any other spell casters was casting without a care in the world.

"Stop it Tyki, I don't want to go." a low voice grabbed his attention as he looked to the door, a tall dark skin and hair man pulled a small man with white hair and pale skin. "It be alright Shounen it be fun." the taller man said thou anyone but Kanda could not hear them unless they was standing next to them. The smaller man shook his head; "There may be vampires in there and you know how Millennium hates me being around them." the small man whimpered out but the taller man just pulled him fully into the club and near the bar just a few seats near Kanda.

"Don't worry about it, many of those blood suckers don't like coming near a group of spell casters." Tyki waved at the bartender. "Yea the lostest one, but what about the royal ones they don't care about spell casters, and there maybe werewolf's too." the smaller man looked around club; Kanda could see he was tense. The bartender came by them and took the order of the taller man but the smaller man just shook his head.

"You worry too much, the royals are having a dinner party, that's the only reason I could get you out of the house with his blessing, he knows we're hear and no vamps are going to get you." Tyki saw a group of witches walk by, he eyed them before telling the smaller man to watch his drink and walked up to them asking for a dance.

Kanda looked back at the smaller man who was jumping every time someone walked by him, getting up from his seat Kanda moved and sat next to him. "You know if you jump like that you grab someone attention. getting a closer look at the man Kanda felt every part of his body freeze, even with white hair the smaller man was a young boy too young to get into the club, but his eyes was gray which screamed at Kanda that he had vampire blood.

"Yea well I don't want to be here." he said as jumped as human bumped into him, the male human looked behind him and grinned as he saw the white hair boy looking at him and was going to talk to him; but Kanda quickly wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and glared at the human who backed off. "Don't look at them, it only gets their attention." Kanda waved again for another bottle which came sliding down the bar. But before he could grab it and take a drink the smaller man grabbed it and took swag.

"I told Tyki it was dangerous and I was right." the boy said as he looked at Kanda, "Are you from this reign or another?" Kanda grabbed the other bottle the bartender sent. "The next on over, like your friend told you the family of this reign is having dinner right now." drinking half the bottle in one swag, Kanda looked at the younger man. "Where you from?"

"I guess you can say on the other side then." Kanda eyes went wide, "Your Allen Walker?" the boy nodded as he sighed and looked at the bottle, "well then you must be careful, if another finds you they won't be as kind as I." Kanda took a sip of his drink but he felt his fangs lengthen at the thought of the prince of all vampires was sitting next to him, and all he really wanted to do was bite into Allen's neck, gaining the powers of being one of the few vampires that can walk in the sun.

Allen looked at Kanda he could smell Kanda's blood lust for his blood now, but could see he was holding himself back as much as he can but hand the rested on his hip told Allen he did not want to let him go anytime soon. "Yea thanks but I don't think I have to worry about that while your here." Allen patted at the hand on his waist, making Kanda smile around the end of the bottle he was drinking his fangs reviling them self.

they had a couple more bottles before a scream erupted thru the crowded the music stopped, both Kanda and Allen looked over and saw two larger wolfs growling at each other. Allen sighed as he got off his seat and walked over to the black one with gold eyes.

"Tyki!"

"Lavi!" Kanda got up and walked over to the red wolf and placed a hand on it. "If you attack that guardian I'll personal kick your ass." Allen placed a hand the black one, "Tyki this is not how we behave." then Allen started to walk out of the club but not before turning and bowing to Kanda. "Thank you for the drinks" the black wolf was on his heels just as soon as Allen reached the door and walked out.

A bright flash of light blinded a lot of people but it was a spell the removed the last few moments from human's minds as Kanda started to walking to a set of stairs that lead to the VIP rooms, Lavi was right behind him.

As Kanda entered one of the empty rooms he waited till the red wolf entered before closing the door. He looked turned to look at the wolf but a man stood there instead. "Sorry Kanda, I just smelled him and thought he was here to attack you so I..." Kanda walked up to him and placed a hand on his should making him quiet. "Do you remember the guardian's smell?" Lavi nodded "Do you think he got yours?"

"No Lenalee sprayed me down with a hidden smell potion before we left the castle."

"Good I want you to track him down, and bring me back the white hair boy. I'll be waiting in the castle for you." Kanda turned and walked out of the club, back to the place he called home.

! #! $ !#$!

Allen walked in front of Tyki his arm was crossed as he walked the path that let to Millennium's home, Millennium was a friend of his father and mother and the head of the wolf clan that watched his family, so when he got to the door Millennium as already at the door. "What happened?"

"There was another Royal from a different regain there and Tyki was going to get in a fight with his guardian right in front of humans." Allen walked up the stairs to his room leaving Millennium to take care of Tyki.

"Humans? I thought you're going to the lake? Humans don't go anywhere near the lake."

"Well you see."

! #! $! $ #!

Loud barking was heard all the way up in Allen's room which was on the seventh floor, but Allen knew it was coming since Millennium never let him go anywhere near other vampire's lands on the base fact if one vampire drank his blood they have the power to walk in the sun like his family, and with his argument coming up he knew many others would try their hardest to get to him first.

Flopping himself down on his bed Allen sighed again, "I wish I could pick who, I marry." Allen thoughts fell on to the black hair and eye vampire in all the meetings he been in he never seen anyone like him, but from what his mother said there was one family that would never come on the base they was cursed and his father wanted nothing to do with the cruse they had. "I wonder if he from that family." Allen closed his eyes he could hear the twins standing outside his room, but other than that it was quiet.

! #! #! $

Lavi fallowed the trail which was slightly hard since the wolf changed back to human and didn't leave much for him to fallow. but he finally came up to a larger castle but nothing like the normal castles that are for vampires that are hidden from humans no this was like a summer home to most royals but he could smell the wolf from earlier better now as he, he moved around the castle he saw the wolf smoking and by the look of the bit on his arm he got punished by his alpha.

"So the white hair boy around here somewhere. Lavi moved closer to the castle and started to look thru the window making sure no one sees him. But soon he started climbing the walls and looking thru more windows, one of the windows was open and someone was in the room talking Lavi lessoned.

"Did you hear what Tyki did? Man I never seen Millennium so mad."

"Yea well Tyki lied to him, Tyki said he was going to take the prince to the lake but instead he took him into another vampire's land for a party and almost got into a fight with another wolf."

"Where is the prince?"

"In his room, the twins are on watch duty right now."

From there Lavi quickly moved to some windows that he could see the hall and went up every one looking down the halls for someone guarding a door. He reached the seventh floor when he saw two people sitting in front of a door playing with guns. "Hello looks like I found the twins." moving as quickly he could being seven stories up in the air he used the sidings to move around and look in the windows. He soon came to one where someone was laying on a bed Lavi could see if they had white hair and with the window closed he couldn't smell them. so carefully he picked the window lock and opened it slowly so it didn't make a sound and got into the room walking up to the bed Lavi saw that it was the boy from the club and placed a hand over his mouth.

! #! #$

Allen woke to something over his mouth and when he saw a red hair man with an eye patch he kicked out but the man pulled out a bottle from his pocket and opened it with his teeth, bring it to Allen's mouth he removed his hand to the side and poured some into his mouth. Allen was about to spit it out but the taste of blood made him swallowed and soon his vision was fuzzy before it went black.

When Allen woke again he was moving thru the forest, "Hun?" looking as best he could be over someone shoulder Allen saw it was the red hair man from his room running with him. "Let me go!" Allen hit the man's back but nothing. "Ha-ha good try if I was a human you could have killed me but I'm sure your hand hurts and you know what I am now." Allen's hand did hurt and the only kind that could live thru a hit from a vampire was a werewolf.

"Who do you protect? Who sent you?" Allen tried to scrim out of the red heads grabs but he just held on tighter. "You'll know soon enough."

! #! ! $! $! $

Kanda was sitting on the throne of his castle, ever since his father died from the curse Kanda been ruling the land, unlike other vampires that ruled he let humans know about him, and many didn't care in fact many came to the lands he ruled on the base fact he didn't let anything happen to anyone. No rape, no murder, no violence. And tonight he knew he might be doing something against his morals just so he could no longer have this curse and die like his parents.

Sighing Kanda waited it been several hours since he sent Lavi to go get Allen, "He said he got that other wolfs scent what would take him so damn long." Just as he got up and looked out the window he could see someone walk thru the forest that layer around the castle. "Lavi."

Lavi looked up and saw a figure in the window, "Looks like he waiting for us." Lavi moved faster till he was near the door that lead in and opened it. "Hey Yu I got the one you asked for." Lavi set Allen down

Allen once his feet touched the ground looked around and saw the black hair vampire from earlier. "You?" Kanda just walked up to Allen and placed a hand on his cheek. "Hello again Allen Walker."

! #! $! $! $

When Allen saw him, he couldn't believe it. "I thought you said you wouldn't be like the other vampire families." Kanda sent a nod to Lavi who just bowed and left them alone.

"I'm not going to be like them, you know they would drink you dry. They had done it to all Walker's. Your mother did it to the last walker and then married you father its only because she drank all of his blood that she could pass it to your father and you." Kanda's eyes glowed a dark blue and he let Allen go and started walking up a set of stairs. Allen soon found himself fallowing but not of his free will.

"Oh and what are you going to do with me?" Allen tried to fight the spell Kanda casted but spell was not his strong suit. "I'm going to do the old blood pact with you, you may wish for anything you like from me and I will get what I want from you." Kanda opened a door and stood to the side letting Allen's forced body in first before he walked in and closed and locked the door.

"The old pact? You're willing to do that?" Allen remembered reading about that pact in history the reason many vampires didn't do it was it gave power to both members and if one could not give what the other wanted they would die. "my family been a part of a pact for several generations the only reason they lived as long as they did was they had to wait till another was born and if the pact was not filled the eldest died, and my mother could not life without her mate." Kanda pulled out a knife and a cup and set it down on the nightstand, Allen watched as Kanda removed his shoes and sit down on the bed.

"And what do you want out of the blood pact?" Allen moved forward from the spell but he took some willing steps himself which broke the spell and letting him stop in front of Kanda. "To be free from the cruse my family is under."

"Free from your cruse?"

"Yes, our ancestors made a blood pact that both our clans will join but something happened and the pact was never competed and every generation of my family now dies every time a new Walker reaches their age of marriage. My father held the Kanda blood but he was the youngest, the rest of the Kanda's was killed or died. So when you came to your age of marriage my father died." Kanda reached out took Allen's hand into his own. "I don't wish to die like my father because your child came to age, so I will give you a choose fulfill the old pact and be my mate or make a new one with me. But ether way I'm going to have your blood will or by force." Kanda pulled at Allen's hand forcing Allen on to his knee in-between his, Kanda leaned down and kissed Allen his hand still holding Allen's; Kanda use his other one and grabbed the knife from the bedside table.

"So what will it be, will you make another pact that will break the one my family haves now...or are you willing to fulfill the old one?" Allen looked at the knife and then back at Kanda, Allen though about the man he was going to marry. 'Mom kept telling me as a child that others would kill me for my blood, did she really kill too.' "I don't want to die." Allen whispered Kanda placed the knife down and use that hand to cup Allen's face. "You won't. You will feel nothing but pleasure and you will see the morning sun again. I, Yu Kanda promise." Allen felt a tear roll down his face.

"I don't know how to fulfill old pacts, I don't even really know how to make new ones I only read about them and that don't tell you much." Kanda smirked as he lessoned to Allen. "Have you had sex with anyone one before?" Allen face went red, making Kanda's smirk grow bigger.

"The pact of old we will become mates and that means we going to have sex and drink each other's blood, now remember I said each other's. If you feel the need to bite me do so, but if I bite you don't pull away." Allen nodded Kanda then pulled him up off the floor and on to the bed where he was straddling Kanda's lap; Kanda then began to kiss Allen, who blushed even more. "Shh. it is alright we take it as slow as you wish but it must be done tonight, before your family gaurdians find out your missing." Kanda said as he kissed behind Allen's ear, Allen gasped at that feeling as Kanda licked at his ear and kept kissing his neck.

"Oh..." Allen moaned out as he felt a hand go under his shirt and start to play with his nipples, Kanda now was nipping and kissing at his neck and shoulders that he could get to, as he let his other hand explore Allen's back.

Allen was found the pants he was wearing was become too tight, but he moved his hands to Kanda's shirt and pulled up on it, Kanda stopped his work on Allen's neck as he helped Allen remove his shirt, once his shirt was gone Kanda pulled at Allen's, but Allen held it down. "No!" Kanda kissed him on the lips. "It is alright, its only you and me." Allen shook his head, "You will think its ugly, and both my parents do." Kanda pulled at the shirt one more time. "Let me be the judge of that." Allen let the shirt be removed and closed his eyes, as he felt Kanda look at his arm.

Kanda was amazed Allen wore a long sleeve shirt but Kanda thought it was because of the cool other of fall but, no he could see it was because of his whole left arm was black. Kanda saw his left hand was black but he figured it was something for Halloween but now he looked at Allen it was natural. "The side effect of the unfilled pact." Kanda leaned in and kissed where the black markings began on Allen's left shoulder and started down kiss his way to Allen's hand.

"So your family had its side effects too." Kanda whispered as he then turned his attention on to the nipples he was playing with earlier, taking one into his mouth Kanda heard Allen moan out.

"Kanda!" Allen placed both his hands oh Kanda's shoulders as Kanda moved his mouth from on nipple to the other. "Stop, please." Allen moaned out but he dropped his head down to Kanda's neck and licked at it. "Stop I don't think I can." Kanda grabbed Allen's butt and quickly flipped them over so Allen was lying down on the bed and Kanda was over him. "I would like to do more foreplay but I don't think I can hold out any longer." Kanda kissed Allen's ear as he whispered that. Then Allen soon felt cold on his legs, and knew Kanda removed his pants somehow. moving one of his legs up Allen felt Kanda's skin against his and looked down to see Kanda's erection proudly hanging down as he saw Kanda rub some type of oil on it.

"You need to take deep breaths for me, it will hurt but I promise it will get better." Allen looked up into Kanda's eyes as he nodded. Kanda then moved both of Allen's legs so they wrapped around his waist and slowly bushed the tip against Allen's entrance. Allen tried to take deep breaths but as he felt Kanda push in a little he felt him stop breathing. "Shhh." Kanda moved so his neck was near Allen's mouth and he was kissing behind Allen's ear. "Just relax, let me in." Allen took a breath and then bit Kanda hard on his shoulder letting Kanda's blood rush into his mouth.

The taste of Kanda's blood made him relax but it spurred Kanda faster for as so as Allen relaxed he drove himself all the way in with a loud moan. "Fuck." he yelled as he felt not only Allen around him holding him in place, but his blood in Allen as Allen licked more blood from the bite mark he made. "Yes!" He hissed and he pulled himself out slightly before pushing back in he could smell Allen's blood but it just spurred him on and he started a slow pace in and out of Allen.

Allen hurt from the forced entrance, but he felt Kanda's high as he slowly ponded into his body. The blood he just swallowed burned with lust that Kanda felt and clouded much of his senses. "More!" Allen moaned out as one of Kanda's trusts hit something inside him that over ran Kanda's blood. Not the one to be told twice Kanda picked up his pace and aimed for that spot again making Allen gasp, and moan as he ran his hands thru Kanda's hair. Hitting Allen's prostate a couple more time Allen soon was reaching his release and cried out as his climax hit him, Kanda took that moment and bit down at Allen's neck and drank deeply. he then too felt Allen's release not only as he tighten around him but inside his blood making Kanda climax, spilling his seeds inside Allen as Allen's was all over their stomach.

Allen's eyes was closing but Kanda could fell him lick at the wound on his shoulder, Kanda too licked at the bite mark he made, before he pulled out and moved them to lay properly on the bed and pulled the sheets over them.

! #! $! #!

When the sun rose everyone knew Allen was kidnapped and was out looking. but Allen just turned over and snuggled into Kanda's arms, it was not want he really wanted at first, but Kanda gave him a choice and he knew for now on he could make any choice he wanted and Kanda would stick by his side... well other than if he wanted to have sex with another, mated vampires were jealousy vampires.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, I got four review for this story and I was talking to my friend about it... well I am going to write more. Yes there will be more but my friend (whose my muse) and me talked about how cool it would be to see from where the curse came to be...so that's what's being written as of a day ago... yea I'm been already working on it... but I want to get several chapters written before I post cause I want to post one chapter a day afterwards... or try too. but please bear with me and I'll post on here again when I got a title up the one I'm using right now it not working for my taste other than I can find it really easy on my laptop. -.- thank you and if any ideas for a title that have vampire... I'm all ears(eyes)...


End file.
